Something From A Nostalgic Dream
by MoonCloudKrystalRock-Star
Summary: OK, I still suck at summarizing so if you really want the gist of it look inside. I will give warnings though. Slasha and mpreg, don't like don't read. LE/GP, SB/RL/FP/JP, NT/BW, and finally MW/AW. Yeah! Please Read, I beg.


****

AN: Hi, I have a new Story! Yeah, if any of you have read my others (trust me none of you have) I am not changing anyone's gender! Yes you may thank me! This story is one in which there are some oddities.

**What has happened: James and Lily had Harry and divorced. Voldemort never went after Harry, in fact until later Voldemort seems to be gone (but he will come unless you don't want him to honestly I could live without him), Lily then married Gideon Prewett and they have kids (I'll introduce later). Meanwhile there's slash the foursome of James/Remus/Fabian/Sirius. So you no like slash and mention/flashbacks of mpreg don't read any further. **

**WARNING: No flames, honestly you flame me I either (A) Report you or (B) Flame all your stories. Look I don't want to offend you. So let's all be nice.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing except the new kids.**

* * *

New Characters:

Corrine (5) - Sirius (23) and Remus (23)

Lucas- Remus and James (23)

Mara- Sirius and Fabian (23)

Paulo- James and Fabian

Romulus- Fabian and Remus

Violet- James and Sirius

Tonks- 16 (I know that is highly wrong in math but it is my story)

Bill- also 16 (Again Math, again don't care)

* * *

Wow, five years. Six years ago Fabian, James, Sirius and Remus were all together. Like a foursome, yes that may sound disgusting to some but at the time they all loved each other. Yes, now after six years they're still together. Happy as ever, even though some things have changed since. They are no longer a legit foursome. No, Remus and Fabian got married to each other as did Sirius and James. Now, they all still lived together but the married couples slept in their own beds. Another difference was the six screaming five year olds that was their children. Three years before they married Remus got pregnant with Sirius's daughter and Fabian's son, James got pregnant with Remus's son, Fabian got pregnant with Sirius's daughter and James's son, and Sirius got pregnant with James's daughter. All the kids were born within a six month period of each other, and so when it came down to it together was the only way to handle this and that was together.

* * *

"Daddy?" James Black-Lupin-Potter-Prewett looked up from his paper to see just below it two indigo eyes. There were only two people in James's world who had those eyes, Sirius and his and Sirius's little girl and youngest of all their six children, Violet. James smiled always having a weak spot for his children especially his baby. He looked around and found the big clock read seven o'clock in the morning. He frowned a little, it was very early in the Black-Lupin-Potter-Prewett household for anyone except himself and perhaps Remus to be up. James put his coffee mug down with his paper and lifted the still expectant five year old up and placed her into his lap. James subconsciously laughed; they had just gotten Violet bangs because her extremely long black hair had always gotten into her eyes. Her hair was a good 2'5'' while she herself was extremely for a five year old at 3' and so if you could imagine with her thick locks before bang she would sometimes take on a Cousin IT form.

"What are doing up so early, baby?"

"I have a question." She said, James nodded and the five year-old saw this as a sign to continue, "Are Moony and Fabbie my daddies too?" James thought. Originally the plan had been that they were all the fathers of all the children despite two of them not being one of the kids' biological fathers. That was the agreement still, wasn't it? Just because Remmie and Fabbie married didn't mean they weren't Vi's fathers.

"Yes, sweetie."

"How come Ginny has only two parents, and I have four? And how come one of her parents is a girl?" Now that was a question that James really was hoping he wouldn't have had to answer yet. At that moment Remus walked into the room humming a French song.

"Good morning Jamie." He said kissing James on the cheek.

"'Morning Rem," James replied kissing Remus back.

"What have we here? An early bird, one of our children?" Remus said laughing as the girl squirmed in her father's lap.

"Remmie!" She squealed and after James nodded Remus picked the little girl up and threw her up in the air.

"'Lo there you. How long have you been up?"

"A hour." She stated giggling as Remus sat her down on one of the chairs.

"No sweetie you've only been up for a few minutes." James said when Remus glared at him.

"Na-ah I've been up a hour, I came down a few minutes ago." Violet said kicking her legs in the air causing the chair under her to wobble. Remus looked on worriedly.

"Honey why were you up so early?" Remus asked sipping on coffee.

"I had a funny dream and it woke me up, then I couldn't sleep." James went to pursue the fact that Violet had another bad dream when several loud clunks on the stairs alerted them to Sirius's arrival.

"Good morning my beautiful husbands!" Violet's legs began to kick harder at the sound of her birth father's (AN/ Birth father doesn't mean biological father it means the father that actually gave birth to the child it is referring to).

"Daddy!" She squeaked and just as Sirius entered the room, the wobbly chair gave out and in a millisecond Violet landed with a clunk on the floor in the middle of the remnants of the broken chair. James stood but wasn't quick enough and Sirius ran towards her and scooped up the little girl.

"You ok sweetie?" She nodded a little but there were little tear droplets in her eyes. Sirius sat down on another chair but everyone noticed Violet flinched and Sirius stood up immediately. "What's wrong baby?"

"It's going to break." She stated and Sirius nodded in understanding.

"Do you trust daddy sweetheart?" She nodded and Sirius slowly sat down, and the five year old trembled and closed her eyes. When he sat down she opened her eyes. "Now see, nothing broken." He stated and Violet hugged him, he then placed her on the ground and ran gleefully into the other room.

"Violet what are you doing?" Remus said amused at the little girl's giddiness.

"Fabbie's coming." She whispered peaking her head through the doorway.

"How do you…"

"'Lo all. Why Miss Vie what are you doing up? I thought you got Sirius's sleep in gene." Sirius threw a washcloth in Fabian's direction who ducked.

"Bye!" Violet suddenly said running out of the room.

"Watch your step!" The four fathers yelled as the short girl ran up the stairs. James sighed and dragged down his coffee.

"What's wrong, love?" Sirius asked wrapping his arms around his lover's neck.

"Violet asked about relationships."

"Oh god not again, Paulo asked about men and women being together the other day. I was glad as all hell when Remus dragged me off to talk about…"

"Shh… Fabian what if one of the children are listening?" Remus said poking his head out the kitchen. "Come on, let's go into the den."

"What if the kids come downstairs?" Sirius asked following Remus into the study. That is when suddenly a very weary Nymphadora Tonks entered and the adults all smiled to each other.

"That's what your little cousin is for. Tonks, can you handle the children why we chat?" Fabian asked.

"That depends is your nephew going to help me?"

"Bill, will you please?" From nowhere it seemed Bill Weasley arrived.

"That depends…" Bill replied with a smile.

"On what?" James asked. Why couldn't people just help them out?

"Can Tonks and I come with you?"

"Well that defeats… oh… oh… um…" Remus stammered.

"Of course we'll need your help, come now Remmie, six children six adults it makes sense." For once everyone agreed with Sirius and it was a deal. Meanwhile, another one of the little ones, Romulus, listened on and when the study door was shut he ran to tell his siblings about yet another of "The Daddies' Secret Meetings."

* * *

**TA DA: Now if you like review, if you want to suggest anything (in a polite manner) review. And if you like come back next time focals!**


End file.
